The present invention relates to a switching device for a stroller handle. Heretofore known strollers are either foldable or unfoldable, foldable strollers being able to be folded to a small size for easy storage, however, neither of both are devised to have a switching handle that can be changed or switched as to its orientation to be in either a forward position or rear position.
Through experience in using a stroller to carry a baby therein, it is found a baby lying on the stroller with his face facing the stroller moving direction cannot be clearly seen as to his action such as playing toys or drinking from a baby's bottle and make a mother worry about the baby's safety when the mother is pushing the stroller behind the stroller.